Various electronic devices, for example, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing media content and post-capture processing of the media content. Some of these devices also facilitate availability of 3 dimensional (3D) video content post-capturing. Recent advances in the digital video coding have enabled adoption of 3D video content in personal communications such as capturing and sharing of personal 3D video content and/or the video content available online (e.g., internet resources). The 3D video content may be represented by a pair of 2D video signals. The pair of 2D video signals represents different views of the same scene such that the pair of 2D video signals gives a perception of depth associated with the scene. The 3D video content is becoming increasingly popular because of the real-life like experience gained by the user. However, the 3D video content is associated with a high bitrate, and the broadcast of 3D video content poses a challenge due to limited bandwidth capacity of the broadcasting infrastructures.